Another Agent Movie
by mk94
Summary: Thinking about how Monroe just wanted to spend a night in a stripclub, he didn't know what to think now. Suddenly he is dragged into a mission preventing a drug lord to leave portland while he is falling for a young Grimm agent and is acting like he knew what he was doing because, well, it's his own fault, really. Note to self: never pretend to be Agent Sean Renard! (Nick/Monroe)
**Actually I just wanted to write some stripper!Nick but then before I know what happened it all turned into an agent au full of clichés from many movies I watched so far. Anyway, I had fun writing it and I hope you have fun reading it.**

* * *

He sighed as he walked out to get his post. Boring post. Boring morning. Boring life. Nothing, absolutely nothing happened to the blutbad. At least it was safe. Monroe purposefully ignored the group of young women driving past him with their expensive new pink car and laughing while shouting at him 'old ugly guy'.

The blutbad sighed again. He knew this was gonna be a long day.

His last delivery of ancient clock around the 1800 century came in broken pieces and he had an argument with the delivery guy for this was the third time already! Seriously such art don't grow on trees!

Then he worked another clock for another four hours just to get the neighbor's cat to ruin it while he was in the kitchen for a coffee.

Monroe cleaned the mess up the cat did and cooked dinner afterwards. It was vegetarian lasagna with some nice green salad. Boring.

He got a call while cleaning the dishes and answered," Monroe?"

It was an old friend of his. Also a wieder-blutbad. They were chatting about old times and new friends till Monroe complained about his boring life.

"Seriously, Matt, how do you manage such boredom!?" Monroe asked as he let himself fall onto his couch.

"Well, I told you that I visited some strip-clubs before I met Betty, right? There is one that totally should be your thing!"

Ok! Monroe liked male company! So what?!

"I mean, you could try it, get some steam off, I know it helped me," Matt explained," a bit of rough sex after an sexy show, you quickly forget boredom!"

"I don't know…" Monroe sighed.

"And guess what, rumors tell that there is even a Grimm there!" Matt told him excited," I saw him myself, quite exotic he was for sure. Who knows? Maybe you have luck having some fun with him?"

"As if," Monroe chuckled.

…

In the end, Monroe really needed some sex and stood just outside the club, feeling conscious for his quite…old-school outfit. He wore a three-piece suit but without jacket with a fitting bowtie to it.

The black security guard looked up and down at him and Monroe feared that his night might already find an end when the guy suddenly asked," name?"

"U-uhm, Monroe my name…" Monroe stuttered and sighed relieved when he was left in, not noticing the man talking into his earpiece. Since when do guests need to tell their name to enter a strip-club?

The blutbad was greeted by an Asian waiter who led him to a table nearest to the stage. Monroe saw many other men and wesen glaring at him from afar. Probably they wanted that table. Monroe for sure is not complaining for his luck. People around him were treating him like a special guest.

Could it be the bowtie? Had it magical luck power?

"Would you like something to drink sir? Before the show starts?" The Asian waiter asked him. Monroe thought about alcohol but shook his head. He knew that on nights like this, he can be a bad drinker and right now with so much luck, he wouldn't risk it.

"Just a glass of water please," he smiled and the waiter winked at him.

Yep, Monroe has a lucky-bowtie.

The light dimmed down and the stage lightened up. There was some speaker introducing the upcoming dancers. They wore all tight shorts, leather gloves and leather jackets which quickly were thrown off as the loud sound of the music kept buzzing. Monroe watched in aww when here and there they began dancing closely with each other as if nuzzling their neck. Quite the turn on for a blutbad.

Out of the five dancers, a black haired beauty walked up on the front of the stage and kneeled down closer to Monroe who gulped at how attractive the man moved. The wesen and men were glaring at Monroe in jealousy but he didn't care and leaned in closer to the man. Somehow he must have woged because suddenly the man's eyes turned pitch black.

So that is the Grimm his friend talked about. He was right, the Grimm looking at him like that, wearing nothing but tight shorts and leather gloves, was an exotic sight. The Grimm leaned even closer to him and held up his hand, leaning Monroe's chin up.

"Meet me backstage and ask for Raven…"

Monroe blushed brightly and watched the man spreading his legs just in front of him before the rest of the dancers came and they all continued with their performance.

"So…much…luck…" he murmured.

…

After the performance, Monroe walked nervously towards backstage where a crowd stood, hoping for some 'private show'.

Monroe walked up to them and also spoke to the guard," I should ask for Raven?"

"Your name?" the guard asked bored.

"Uhm, Monroe" he answered and sighed relieved as the man nodded and let him through. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" The crowd yelled at the guard and Monroe couldn't hide his smile. The blutbad will so remember to wear his bowtie more often.

He found the door to Raven's room and knocked carefully.

"Come in," he called and Monroe entered the room. It was a nice lit backstage room with mirror and make up desk, a little wardrobe and a nice sized bed.

"Good that you made it," Raven smiled at him and led him to the bed.

"I'm happy too," the blutbad smiled at the Grimm. Monroe's heart danced excited. Damn his night is _lucky_! A sexy Grimm who didn't want to slay him but lay him! (Yep, that was a pun)

"I bet you are," Raven chuckled and seated Monroe on the bed. "Just make yourself comfortable, I'll be ready in a minute"

"ok…" Monroe said, watching the perfect butt in shorts disappearing behind another door which most like led to the restroom.

As quick as physical possible, Monroe freed himself from his west, blouse and trousers so he only sat in his boxer shorts and socks when the Grimm returned with a pink fluffy bathrobe covering his body.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked confused.

"Uhm,…" Did Monroe read it all wrong?!

There were harsh knocks and Raven stared in shock before pulling off his bathrobe and throwing himself at the blutbad, kissing him hotly and moaning loudly without shame. When the door opened, the collogues caught Raven sprawled out on Monroe, moving needy against the blutbad while letting said blutbad nipping his neck and moaning loudly. They told him anyway that their boss wanted to talk to him.

"As you can see," Raven panted to the other dancers," I'm having a guest, tell the boss that"

The dancers left, the door shut and Raven chuckled as he climbed off of Monroe. Monroe panted heavily, staring at the Grimm confused.

"You're a genius," the Grimm whispered," I just thought you really wanted to sleep with me but you were just doing it for cover. Sorry, I haven't thought about that. I'm doing this kind of undercover the first time," he explained and held out his hand.

"Didn't introduce myself properly. My name is Nick Burkhardt"

Monroe shook the other's hand. Nothing else to say, he simply replied with," Monroe"

"Of course," Raven…Nick winked at him. He sat back beside him and looked up.

"I'm sorry for my behavior. I'm just excited to be able to work with you. I heard many stories about your undercover missions and how you stopped the human trafficking in Europe in just two days"

Because Monroe just kept at staring at him, Nick looked at him nervously.

"You _are_ agent Sean Renard from the USSS, undercover name Mr. Monroe wearing old fashioned outfit with bowtie, informant about the Drug-lord Andrew McCenzy, right?"

Monroe really should tell him the truth. Shit, he REALLY should tell him that all this is a misunderstanding!

"Of course I am. I'm just surprised to see someone working for the USS…S in such a young age" is what left Monroe's lips.

SHIT!

Nick chuckled," oh you, I didn't think you are quite a charmer. But, well, I heard about your womanizing, so…"

Both men chuckled, Nick more relaxed and Monroe more panicked.

"So tell me; what information do you have about McCenzy?" the Grimm said then, laying Monroe back down and sitting on his lap, clearly only in case another person might step in on them again.

"Uhm… McCenzy…well…"

Monroe watched Nick's hand roaming up and down his chest, totally only for cover. Monroe hated himself right now. He remembered a Ziegevolk named Andrew McCenzy.

"Well, Andrew McCenzy is a Ziegevolk, so you should be carefuly around him," Monroe said, hoping that sounded very informational.

"Ah, I understood, Ziegenvölker have that seducing scent that nobody is safe from. Good to know. Something else? Where he keep the drugs, where he sells them?" Nick asked, leaning in and touching their foreheads and his hands moving lower.

"Uhm, it's kinda distracting-" Monroe whined, trying to not get hard by the Grimm's ministration.

"God, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I'm just, I thought-" Nick apologized quickly, turning very nervously and Monroe just calmed him down. The blutbad should have the panic attack right now, not the Grimm.

"It's ok. It's fine…just...let me think," Monroe managed to say as he tried not to look at Nick's pale chest. Shit, he's supposed to say something about that Andrew, right?

"If I remember correctly," Monroe watched Nick raising an eyebrow," and I think I do, I mean, remember, I mean I know I remember, that I know that I remember correctly…"

Nick just nodded and waited for the blutbad to continue.

"…that…Mr. Andrew McCenzy…uh…is…"

Come on, Monroe needs some information about a guy he heard about some others!

"…gay…"

"Andrew McCenzy has a male preference?" Nick asked.

"…yeah…?" Monroe replied insecure.

"That is brilliant!" Nick whispered excited and climbed off Monroe's lap.

"What?"

Nick just walked towards the make-up desk and rummaged through the drawer to pull out some device.

"Raven here, Guard, you there?"

"Guard here, what's going on Raven?"

"Information says that Andrew McCenzy is a Ziegevolk and has preference for his own gender"

"Good work," Guard replied and Monroe slowly sat up from the bed, watching Nick listening to the upcoming plan on seducing the Drug-lord.

"Understand, will do," Nick replied and put the device away, turning to Monroe.

"Do you know where McCenzy has now his stay?"

"Huh?"

"McCenzy moved out of this place and his minion is the boss here. But I can't ask him to move me when I don't know where he is right now," Nick explained.

"Uhm…" Monroe said dump.

"Where did you get your information, if I may ask?" Nick asked, cocking his head to the side.

Monroe froze before quickly answering," from other informants of course! We in the DEA have many many many informants…many…I should talk to one of my other informants about Andrew McCenzy's stay…"

"I'm sorry for asking I was just irritated about-"

"Well, no worry," Monroe said quickly, standing up and putting his arm around the Grimm's shoulder," you are still new in all this, it's ok to be irritated at first"

Monroe really was talking bullshit.

"Anyway, I think you should go, otherwise people around here get suspicious," Nick said. Monroe agreed quickly and put on his clothes. Nick helped him looking like he got laid and gave him a wet kiss before telling him farewell. Of course only because people were watching as Monroe left the room.

Monroe quickly left the club and tried to comprehend what just happened to him.

"Ok, Monroe, that all was just a strange dream. You will go home now and try to forget everything…so much for lucky bowtie…"

Monroe froze as a dagger flew just past his eyes and into a wall. He stared at where it came from and saw three men dressed in black. He could smell that they were Königschlangen and by the looks of it very angry with him.

Another one threw a throw star at him that Monore realized…

"Ninjas!?"

He began to run, the Ninjas after him and he just thought how he made it in a ridicules agent movie with Ninjas.

"You have the wrong guy!" The blutbad shouted over his shoulder," I'm just a clockmaker!"

"Nice try, Mr. Monroe!" one of them shouted and managed to land in front of him, pointing his gun at him. Monroe duck just in time as the other shot, killing the man just behind the blutbad.

"Shit!" the other shouted and began to throw kicks and punches at Monroe, who just stepped more and more steps away from him to avoid them. More shots were made but Monroe just kept on avoiding them.

Suddenly honks were heard and Monroe watched in horror a truck rushing past them and running the two remaining Ninjas over. It looked like Monroe led them over the busy street while walking backwards.

Monroe saw the Security guard from the strip-club running towards him and already began to explain panicked," they attacked me. I did nothing but there were shots and then the truck-"

"Nothing less to expect from you, Renard," the guard said and Monroe stared.

"Name is … Hank Griffin," the man whispered, holding out his hand as he was sure no one was looking," a honor to work with you, sir"

Monroe silently shook his hand and looked down at the corpses.

"W-what about these?"

"Don't worry," Hank said," this will be taken care of, just go back and we'll see us later on."

The blutbad nodded slowly before walking off.

…

Monroe was franticly knocking at Bud's door, looking around as if another Ninja jumps out a bush any minute. Which could really happen right now.

"Mr. Monroe? What are you doing here?" Bud's youngest cub yawned tiredly as he opened the door.

"I need to talk to your daddy, it's urgent…"

"Okay…"

…

"You did what?!" Bud shouted hysterical and Monroe hushed him down.

"I know it was stupid!"

"Stupid?! That is insane! You get yourself killed!"

"I know!" Monroe hit his head on the kitchen table while Bud was pacing around.

"What do you want from me now?!"

Monroe looked up to his friend," do you know something about Andrew McCenzy? They want information of his current stay. If I gave them his stay, I disappear as quickly as possible and they won't see me ever again"

"Sounds like a plan," Bud nodded at that. He sat down and took Monroe's hand in his. "Don't worry, I help you with that."

Monroe looked down at their hands irritated," okay?"

"So what do you need to know?"

"…Like I said, where is Andrew McCenzy's current stay?"

Bud jumped up then and looked at the blutbad," I will ask some of my friends around and then I call you, is that all right?"

"Yep, that should work. But Buddy, do me the favor and don't tell anyone about our conversation here and now," Monroe said, already seeing Bud getting nervous.

"Bud, seriously, no word to the others. Just ask if somebody knows McCenzy and where he is, got it?"

"Ok…ok…got it…"

"Bud-"

"No no, it's okay, I understand…"

Monroe nodded and with a final thanks and hug, he left the Eisbiber to himself again.

…

Monroe laid in his bed and closed his eyes when it shelled at the door. He stood up and went downstairs towards the door, all the time mumbling, "please don't be nijas, please don't be ninjas…"

He opened the door to see Nick, Hank and that Asian waiter walking into his home with bags and weapons. Looked like that Asian guy is also one of them.

"My name is Drew Wu, sir. I'm happy to have the chance to work with you, sir," Wu introduced himself, shaking Monroe's hand with both his hands.

"I totally blew it!" Nick huffed and sat down on the couch in the living room. Hank just put the weaponry on the table and began taking out strange stuff out the next bag.

"How did you find me?" Monroe asked confused and very concerned.

"We got your coordinates sent to us," Wu explained and unpacked his own bag with much technic stuff.

Monroe nodded carefully but still confused at how they got _his address_ before turning back to Nick who looked quite depressed. Thinking how the blutbad wanted to bed him just an hour ago, he only could think about cuddling him to happiness now.

"What happened?"

"I blew the cover, some of the others listened to our conversation…" Nick sighed and ruffled his hair frustrated.

"Come on, it's fine," Monroe quickly said and sat beside the young agent," listen up, it's ok. You said so yourself, it was your first time in such an operation. Mistakes happen"

Monroe shrugged at this and smiled at Nick who gave a soft smile back.

Hank and Wu were staring at them so Monroe cleared his throat," uhm, just see that it won't happen again, yes?"

"Yes, sir"

"At least your own cover is still intact," Hank spoke up and Monroe stared.

"Yes, you still are able to talk to Brandy Bens, McCenzy's right hand in all his mess" Wu added and gave Hank a high five.

"What?!" Monroe shouted panicked and the men stared at him.

"Everything alright, sir?" Nick asked concerned and Monroe quickly jumped to his feet.

"Everything alright! I just…you know?" He made a loud yawn and stretched his arms above his head," I just thought about doing it tomorrow? You know, awake and all that?"

"But you have to do it now, sir" Hank argued," we don't have enough time, McCenzy will be out of Portland by tomorrow 9:00 am. Till then we have to find the disk with his databases with all his contacts and if possible find the drug turning people into mindless slaves."

Monroe looked at each of them before sighing.

"Ok, where will I find Mr. Benno?"

"You mean Mr. Bens?"

"O-of course I do, where will I meet him?"

…

"Oh I am so damn dead…" Monroe whined softly as he worriedly looked around the over the top restaurant he was sitting in. Apparently, he made some reservations here last month. Who the hell did all this?! Monroe is about to think that somewhere must be a camera for the final prank.

"Good mindset, sir," Nick whispered beside him, also 'checking out' the surroundings," always be prepare to die," he whispered to himself. Monroe looked at him in disbelieve. That hot guy totally has a thing for Monroe! And the blutbad knew it could only be because he believed the clockmaker to be Agent Sean Renard!

Monroe was actually about to blew it all off, just leaving the scenery and go home and pretend that nothing ever happened this night.

"Good evening, Mr. Monroe," a man greeted him politely and held out his hand. Monroe and Nick stood up (Monroe more hectic than the younger man) and shook his hand and smiled at him. They all took their seats at their table.

"I hope that this interview is worth my time," Bens said and the blutbad woged shocked. Bens watched him, woging into a hufhänder and back again.

"Good that this is cleared," Bens chuckled and looked over at Nick who acted as if nothing happened, fixing his glasses on his nose. Monroe turned back himself and chuckled nervously, panicking about the never mentioned interview he had to have!

"Well, you know, Mr. Bens, I don't like talking around the bush," Monroe tried to be smooth, ignoring Nick watching him in fascination. Wait, Nick!

"My apprentice will ask you the questions tonight, I want him to get used to interviews and writing and all that…right,…uhm," Monroe stuttered to a halt. Damn what was Nick's name supposed to be?!

"David. David Giuntoli, Mr. Monroe," Nick smiled at the men.

"David…right…" Monroe gave Nick the sign to start his questions and watched in silence how Nick began to ask his questions about the work, the business, the people they helped through their problems, the favorite color-

"What?" Monroe and Bens asked in unison, watching Nick irritated.

Nick stuttered nervously, paging through his block and trying to calm down while forcing another question about mammals through his lips.

"Hey, David…calm down," Monroe whispered, leaning close to Nick with his hand on his lower back," how about you get us all a round of beer."

"But sir-"

"Just do it," Monroe shoved Nick from his place and smiled stiffly at Bens. The blutbad was mentally screaming in panic. Nick was supposed to know what he was doing and now Monroe had to save him from blowing it all up! Monroe! That guy who isn't even an agent!

"Sorry about him," he apologized, shrugging helplessly.

"Don't worry, I can see that he isn't here for his talent, right?" Mr. Bens smirked and played with his eyebrows. Monroe understood after a while and chuckled, just playing along seemed again to be the best choice.

"You could say that"

"Sir, what are you doing? You're not going after protocol!" Hank hissed in the clockmakers ear-piece.

"I bet that guy knows how to swallow?" Bens smirked. Monroe ignored Hank's hissing and added playfully," you think that but before you know it, he's choking on you"

Bens choked on his drink he was sipping on at that moment and laughed delighted. He didn't notice Nick letting a glass fall but catching it in time.

"True words, my friend, very true words"

Monroe just shrugged and tried not to feel guilty about applying that Nick is sleeping with him to get a job. But Bens seemed to like it so…

"Hey, do you have any knowledge about fob watches?" Bens asked and Monroe heard Wu and Hank cursing while Nick watched worriedly over his shoulder. But the blutbad just smiled at the hufhänder and folded his hands.

"Now you're talking my language…"

Bens smirked and pulled out a fob watch and showed it to Monroe who awed in wonder. "Not bad, a fob watch which was used by Doctor who?"

Bens nodded proudly, watching Monroe inspecting it in every detail, pointing things out here and there before sighing disappointed. "I have to disappoint you but this is just a replicate, not the original…the numbers here are a different shape and not fitting with each other…"

The hufhänder just smirked and clapped his hand on Monroe's shoulder.

"It's ok, at least I now know better"

Nick came back to the table with a plate with three glasses and a jug filled with cold beer. The young Grimm placed it down on their table and walked back to get his pencil and block. While Bens was filling a glass of beer, Monroe noticed him putting some unknown powder into it from his sleeve and giving the glass Monroe. They switched smiles as Bens did another glass, also with the powder and the third glass without, which was his own in the end.

"For a good night," Bens said, holding up his glass. Monroe did the same, quickly trying to figure out what he could do when an idea hit him.

"Before we drink, my friend," he spoke up, interrupting the first sip," I would like to show you something"

"And that would be?"

Monroe gave his own smirk and eyebrow-play while glancing over to Nick.

"David, Monroe is going to do something to prevent drinking the poisoned beer, just play along," Wu spoke.

"Got it," Nick whispered into the ear-piece and Monroe took a deep breath before going into action.

"Just enjoy the view, Mr. Bens," Monroe said, pulling out his old plastic pen-cup and threw, hoping that it hit its target.

Nick's pencil fell to the floor and Nick kicked it 'accidently' under the next desk. "Oh no!" Nick whined and kneeled down and 'searched' for his pencil.

"Aaaand…" Monroe said, "…here you have your awesome view," he said at the time Nick showed off his butt.

"It is a very nice view," Bens said hotly, letting go of his glass to turn some more, watching Nick shamelessly while Nick still kept on 'searching'.

Monroe quickly switched his glass with Bens' and drank from it nonchalant.

"Yep, this is the butt I'm mounting every night-"

They watched Nick jumping up, his head hitting the underside of the bar-table and cursing while rubbing his head.

"That guy is not very smart but at least a little cutie," Bens chuckled and looked over to Monroe who lay lifeless on the table. Bens smirked evilly, taking his own gulp and watched the cute young butt wiggle some more in front of him. "Maybe I get myself some of this nice ass…" he said before falling to the side unconscious. Monroe quickly looked up again.

"He's out Ni-D-David!" Monroe shouted and leaned over to put his fingers on the other's throat. Pulse.

"He wanted to knock us out," Monroe told Nick who nodded and picked watch. "Let's move"

"Ok, "Monroe agreed, quickly following the Grimm. They were out of the restaurant and the street down when a black car slowly followed them.

"Someone is following us," Nick whispered.

"Do you think we should have taken that Bens-guy with us?" Monroe whispered back and screamed frightened when another car drifted up and stopping in front of them.

"RUN!" Was shouted in the ear-piece and Monroe took Nick's hand, running into the next alley. The people came running out of the car and followed them. Monroe shouted again as the first shots were heard and also as another guy in black jumped right in front of them.

Nick grabbed him and disarmed him quickly, breaking his leg with on swift kick and shot down three following attackers behind the blutbad.

"Let's go!" Nick shouted, taking Monroe's hand again and running off.

"Fucking ninjas everywhere…" Monroe huffed under his breath.

Another two attackers came and Monroe just ducked and shoved one of them into the other, making them fall. Nick just pulled at the blutbad around the next corner.

"This way!" Monroe shouted suddenly and pulling Nick with him towards a small building, kicking open the door and running in. The ran up the stairs and Monroe helped Nick climbing out the window towards the roof. When they both made it on the roof, Monroe pulled Nick up and carried him bridal style," ready?"

"Not really," Nick replied, holding closely to the other.

Monroe nodded looked down the building, then towards the other rooftop. He took a deep breath and began running.

He heard Nick screaming while he jumped and run over the rooftops. When he found what he was sniffing for, he jumped into an open window. They fell and rolled across the empty room, Nick still in Monroe's arms and staring at him.

"This room is left for few month now and I…well, I thought it's a good hiding place…"

Nick was looking up at him before slapping him in the face.

Monroe groaned and climbed off the Grimm. Said Grimm stood up quickly and fixed his clothes and talk to the ear-piece, telling Hank and Wu that they were safe for a while and contacting them later before switching it off.

He took Monroe's ear-piece as well and also switched it off. Monroe watched Nick walking around slowly, looking around carefully before glaring at Monroe again and slapping him again.

"Ouch! That hurts!"

"Good!"

"What is that even for?!"

"For treating me like a piece of meat you can 'mount every night'!" Nick snapped, blushing heavily. Monroe stared at him helplessly.

"Uh…"

Nick through up his hands, huffed angrily and left the room.

"Wait! Nick, please, I'm sorry!" Monroe quickly went after the Grimm, explaining," I was just saying it because Bens became suspicious and he seemed interested and…I don't know, he became more relaxed when I acted like that!"

Nick was about to snap back when he suddenly stopped himself.

"Of course…of course you're right," Nick sighed," sorry for slapping you"

"Don't worry, it's ok, as long as you know that I'm not like this…"

Nick smiled at the other and Monroe was lost for a moment.

"I will take a shower, the shower works here, right?" Nick said, watching Monroe staring for a moment before nodding quickly.

…

An hour later, Nick sat beside Monroe on the old couch in two bath towels, covering upper and lower part. He smiled fascinated as Monroe talked about the fob watch and how the first Doctor used it and more.

"What irritates me is that this watch is so heavy, you know? Looking at all its parts, it feels too heavy on the hand…" Monroe gave it to Nick to show him just that and shivered when their hands touch.

Monroe glanced at Nick inspecting the clock. He looked really young and…it's no secret that he was attractive. But seriously, how did he get that kind of job?!

"Hey…can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything" Nick replied, still looking at the watch.

"I think you are really good at what you do and that fight back there was awesome…"

Nick looked up at him insecure," …but?"

"But it's obvious that you really don't do that often. How did you become agent?"

Monroe watched Nick sighing," I…I was raised by my aunt when I was twelve. My parents died by a car accident"

"I'm sorry…"

"It's ok…" Nick smiled softly at the other," when I turned seventeen, my aunt told me that my whole family was working in the USSS. And that my parents died while in a mission. It was my time to join them"

Monroe could see that it wasn't everything Nick had to say and smiled," but?"

Nick chuckled," but I was just the coffee boy. No one took me seriously and actually still doesn't now. I was doing other's paper work mostly and never left my desk. Not till a message came, demanding me in this mission."

Nick huffed," and it was only because I was a Grimm, but…but I hoped that I can prove myself to you and then I become an agent just like you"

Monroe stared at Nick surprised," you…you mean I sent the message?"

"Well, yeah" the Grimm chuckled. Monroe just chuckled along.

Suddenly they were very close, Monroe looming over Nick and touched his shoulder and pushing of the towel to reveal more skin.

Just when they were about to lean closer, Nick closed his eyes, whispering softly," Sean…"

Monroe froze and pulled away a little bit, watching guiltily Nick looking at him confused and hurt.

"Nick…" Monroe spoke carefully," there is something I should tell you…"

"Well, well, well, if that isn't my old school friend Eddie Monroe!" was said loudly and Monroe jumped up to see men walking into the room. Nick quickly was on his feet as well and kicked the first minion in the face just as throwing other two over his shoulder and all while still have a towel around his waist…Monroe was impressed.

Before Nick did another move, an arm slung around his throat and other men came and grabbing for the Grimm.

"Nick!" Monroe shouted but other men held him back and shoved him to his knees.

"It's wonderful to hear from you again," came the voice and Nick and Monroe stared up at the last man entering the room.

"McCenzy?!" Monroe huffed and the ziegevolk laughed delighted.

"Yep, that's me!"

"You know him?" Nick asked in disbelieve, still struggling against the minions.

"Indeed he does, we were in the same class in high school after all," McCenzy chuckled and looked down at the blutbad.

"Sean…how could you?" the Grimm breathed, and Monroe couldn't look at him. McCenzy began to laugh again.

"Ah…you didn't tell him?" he asked, making Nick struggle more and demanding an explanation.

"You see, Mr. Burkhardt, this guy here," McCenzy walked relaxed around the kneeled blutbad," is not the person you believe him to be"

"I don't believe you!" Nick snapped back.

"And do you believe it when he says it?" McCenzy chuckled and gave a pointed look at Monroe. Nick looked over to Monroe who still didn't look at him.

"Sean-"

"I'm not Sean Renard. My name is Eddie Monroe"

Nick stared at him shocked. Monroe looked up at him," My real name is Monroe. I was just saying that I was agent Renard because I thought my life could be more exciting and…" he looked away again," and that you would at me like someone special and not as boring as me…"

"…Monroe-"

"Boohoohoo…" McCenzy interrupted Nick, acting as if he was crying before looking back at Monroe.

"Nice chick you got there, my old friend. But you really should have stayed by your clocks," the ziegevolk turned to his other minions holding Nick," bring him to my car"

"NO!" Monroe shouted as he watched Nick being dragged away. The Grimm didn't spoke to him or even looked at him.

McCenzy kicked Monroe in the gut, making him fall to the ground and groaning in pain.

"That was for calling me gay you piece of shit" the drug lord said, kicking him in the face.

…

Monroe woke up groggily, looking around and finding himself in that left apartment. He sat up slowly and sighed frustrated.

"I really messed up…"

All this just happened because Monroe thought it would be more exciting not to be his boring self. Now Nick is abducted, Hank and Wu Probably too and McCenzy will be out of Portland at 9:00 am and all because of him.

Monroe sighed and took the fob watch, looking at the time.

7:00 am

Monroe still felt disturbed that the watch felt so heavy. He opened it to see into it, staring at a little white note.

"What the…" he mumbled, opening the note.

 _Hello Mr. Monroe,_

 _this must be very confusing for you but by the time you find this note, there will be not much time to explain everything._

 _What you should know is that you will find the trailer in the Portland forest._

 _I know that you will make it._

 _Sean Renard_

Monroe stared at the note.

Before he knew it, he was already running out of the building with note and watch in his pocket and towards Portland forest.

7:46 am

Monroe finally found the trailer and jogged up to it. He broke the door open when it didn't move at first. The blutbad stormed in and was overwhelmed by the scent of Grimm in here.

"No time to panic, Monroe, time to save Nick!" He sniffed around and looked into any drawer existence. He paled by all the weapons before arming up and looking through the potions.

"That looks helpful…and that…and that…"

His phone ringed and he answered with a short 'hello' and rummaging through few books, reading up some more facts about ziegevolk.

"Monroe?" it was Bud.

"Bud! Hey man!"

"Hey…I can still help, right?"

"Of course, man! What do you have for me?"

…

Nick glanced over to the beaten up man in the other corner. He was covered in blood and was chained just as the Grimm and his colleagues. The stranger's clothes were ripped and covered in dirt and Nick flinched as he noticed the man looking back at him.

The stranger coughed heavily before looking up at him," hello there…you must be Nick?"

"And who are you?"

The man smiled amused and shrugged weekly,"…Sean Renard…"

…

Monroe will totally kiss Bud for this. The blutbad was sneaking around the port and sniffing for that Renard agent. If he find him, then the agent can do his agent-job and everything will be fine.

With Bud's information, he found the last stay of McCenzy where his minion was still. Monroe beat him to a pulp till the minion gave him the location of the ship.

He looked at his watch.

8:05 am

He readied the shotgun and shot in the air. Then he took out his phone and called the police," yeah, uh hello! I just… I heard shots by the port near the …yeah right! Yeah, good, please hurry!" Monroe hung up and moved closer to the ship.

…

"So you are Sean Renard!" Wu exclaimed, staring at the agent in front of them.

"Yes," Renard said weakly.

"But what are you doing here?! We got a message from you not long time ago!" Nick said," how long are you even here?!"

…

Monroe looked around a corner before sneaking past more guards. One guard sniffed the air and frowned. He slowly walked towards the slightly open door and grunted as the door smashed open against his face. "Hey!" Another guard shouted and attacked Monroe. The blutbad shouted frightened before knocking him out with a punch he never thought he could give.

"Wow…" Monroe whispered before walking on.

…

"six month?!"

Renard nodded.

"How did you manage that?" Nick asked confused. "The message came two month ago! And the restaurant reservation was made just one month ago! And your undercover story was actually-"

"A real person, I know" Renard nodded.

"Why?!"

…

Monroe panted heavily, looking around the floor full of knocked out guards and minions. He spit out some blood, stretched his back and neck and started running towards the stairs.

…

"I know you must be confused but this man was the right one for the job"

"What makes you say that?" Nick asked.

Renard looked over to the Grimm.

"You saw him, right?"

…

"Hey, old friend…" Monroe panted, hating that he didn't sound as smooth as he hoped.

McCenzy turned around.

"Monroe, you really shouldn't fight with me-"

"Andrew, you shouldn't mess with me…" Monroe said, pointing the Doppelarmbrust at him.

"You wouldn't shoot your friend, Monroe"

"You're not even my friend!" Monroe snapped," you pinched my girlfriend in high school you dick!"

"You knew it had to happen," McCenzy shrugged," you're gay anyway"

Monroe growled.

…

"Mr. Monroe was my only possibility. McCenzy was breathing down my neck already and I knew that only the clockmaker would make it" Renard said, looking at the other men.

"I met Monroe in the supermarket, and I just had the feeling that he could take my place when I'm not able to. I had a contact who should call the clockmaker to convince him to come to the club tonight to meet you, the information about my 'undercover story' was also send by my contact "

…

Monroe looked down at the ziegevolk, kicking him softly. Did he killed him? Monroe took great care of how much knock-out potion he did into the arrows. He looked around panicked when sirens were heard.

He looked at the clock again.

9:00 am

"…not bad" the blutbad said and quickly left the ship.

…

The men looked up when the door of their cell opened.

Policemen came rushing in and freed them from their chains. "What happened to Monroe?" Nick asked quickly as he received a blanket first (as he was still naked).

"Who? There was just an anonymous call that shots were heard here. We then found most of the people unconscious in this ship with Andrew McCenzy here. Impressive, really!" a police officer said.

Nick looked over to the other men. Wu and Hank looked surprised while Renard was just smiling knowingly as he was helped out of the sell.

…

Monroe was watching the news in silence. It was told about the drug lord being caught, the drugs being found and the disk with the contacts being confiscated by the USSS.

Thinking about how Monroe's night went…

The blutbad looked down at his bowtie. "You suck at giving luck" he murmured and took it off tiredly. Damn, he really had no sleep this night, being secret agent or something. And the explanation from that Renard guy also didn't came.

"At least I didn't mess it up," Monroe sighed as he watched the saved agents in the TV.

…

One silent week later, someone knocked at the door and Monroe jogged to it. Hopefully that delivery guy got it right this time.

"Hey…"

Monroe stared at Nick. Nick glanced at him nervously," may…I come in?"

"Of course!"

Monroe led the Grimm in and offered him coffee which the young man gladly took.

"I just wanted to thank you…for saving us…"

Monroe cleared his throat," uh…you're welcome…"

Nick chuckled then," and your real name is Eddie Monroe? And you are a real clockmaker and living a quiet live in Portland?"

Monroe held up his hands and showing them around as if that was an answer enough.

"I'm…happy," Nick said then, smiling at the blutbad who was confused about his reaction.

"Why?"

"Because I know that you are you" Nick said, standing up and plopping down on Monroe's lap and kissing him deeply, putting his arms around the blutbad's neck.

Monroe of course didn't hesitate and kissed back.

After a while of hot turning kisses, Nick pulled back and Monroe apologized," sorry, am I reading it wrong again, is someone watching us right now? Is here a mission happening?"

"No," the Grimm chuckled," I just wanted to suggest if we may take this to another location…let's say…your bedroom?"

Monroe quickly stood up with an amused Nick in arms and storming up his stairs.

The bowtie, left on his couch, might still have brought him luck after all.


End file.
